Conventionally, a vehicular front bumper structure with the function of detecting the collision of an object is known. (For example, see Patent Documents 1 through 5).
Patent Document 1 discloses a pedestrian collision detection sensor provided in the most forward projecting part of a front bumper provided at the front end part of the body of a vehicle, and formed of a touch sensor whose contacts are closed when compressed by a collision load applied from the front.
Patent Document 2 discloses a pedestrian collision detection sensor embedded in the front of a front bumper and formed of a touch sensor.
Patent Document 3 discloses a pedestrian collision detection sensor provided to extend laterally on a front bumper and formed of a tape-shaped pressure-sensitive variable resistor (pressure-sensitive film).
Patent Document 4 discloses a pedestrian collision detection sensor attached to a bumper incorporated in the front end part of the body of a vehicle, and formed of an elongated displacement sensor or load sensor substantially as long as the bumper.
Patent Document 5 discloses a pedestrian collision detection sensor provided inside a front bumper and formed of a touch sensor having a strip shape along the longitudinal directions of the front bumper.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 7-108903    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 8-91170    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-191136    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-35422    [Patent Document 5] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-53273